One For Sorrow
by Gamezmasta
Summary: Your first love is someone you'll never forget."


**One For Sorrow**

**I don't own Tekken or it's characters**

**Chapter 1 – Home Sweet Home**

_It's been five years since shes been home, five years away from friends and family, five years since her heart was torn by her first love, Jin Kazama, who cheated on her according to her friends. Julia Chang now twenty-five has a great career as a biologist, has a great boy friend who supports her, has finally decided to come home for good._

Julia was now outside her old home, well not her real home. When her mother passed away her best friends parents agreed to raise her as one of their own. Julia grabbed her mothers pendant. _Wonder if they'll be happy to see me_ She worriedly thought as the butterflies began to swarm inside. She wasn't sure what would to happen next but she went bravely to the door. _It's now or never_ She thought as she took a big breath and knocked on the door, twice.

The door opened yet slowly. _"Can I help you?" _The opener said quietly with cautious.

Julia smiled she recognized the sweet shy voice. _"Ling it's me Julia." _She joyfully exclaimed.

Ling swung the door wide open almost hitting Julia luckily Julia dodged by moving back a bit. She jumped into her best friends arms. _"Oh my gosh Julia it's been so long!!" _She squealed with such delight wiping her tears of joy.

Julia returned the hug and looked at the over excited Ling. _"Well I'm back for good." _She replied happily.

Lings face was beaming with utter joy since Julia was her best friend who turned into a sister. _"Well don't just stand there come in." _She said taking one of Julia's bags.

The two made it to the lounge room. Julia's face was beaming she was glad to be home, glad to be herself again. _Home sweet home _She thought as she took a seat on the lounge feeling her homes comfort once again since she was home sick for a while, a long while.

Ling gently dropped her bag near the coffee table. _"Hey Jules your in time for brownies and chocolate milk." _She happily chanted as she made her way to the kitchen.

Julia smiled she looked around scanning the atmosphere. _Nothing has changed _She thought. _"Hey Ling? Is it ok to stay with you?" _She shyly asked just to be sure if she was still welcomed.

Ling popped her head around the kitchens corner. _"Of chorus you can remember you live here silly." _She teased as a reminder for Julia.

Julia was glad to hear that. _"Thanks." _She giggled as she got more comfortable on the lounge.

Ling made her way to the lounge room without tripping or breaking anything since she is after all clumsy. She placed the treats on the coffee table. _"Eat up you must be hungry." _She happily chanted as she took a piece of brownie.

Julia grabbed one. _"Wow Ling they look mighty delicious." _She said as she took a bite and it was delicious usually Ling was a bad cook however that all changed. _Wow! Ling all grown up now _She thought as she ate the chocolate brownie.

Ling felt proud of herself she even blushed. _"Thanks Jules." _She thanked Julia.

The two finished their treats and cleaned up. As Julia went back to the lounge room she saw something glitter on the book shelves she went to it. She froze as she got close to it. _"It's here." _She whispered as she gently picked it up. It was her necklace that she got from Jin, her ex, for her eighteenth. _"Jin." _She whispered as she closed her eyes to see where it all came to an end. The end of their five year relationship.

_Flash back_

_Julia couldn't believe what her friends, Lily and Asuka, told her. Jin her boyfriend, for fives years, had cheated on her with a mysterious blond . They saw Jin with the blond lady getting in a cab from Jins place. _

_Julia was sulking on her bed. She wouldn't come out of her room. Ling and Hwoarang were worried they even banged on the door a couple of times even tried calling her phone but nothing. They just didn't know what happened to her, Julia. _

_A day later there was a knock on her door. "Leave me." She shouted angrily since she wasn't in the mood for anyone._

"_Julia? It's me." It was Jin._

_Julia got up and stood there not knowing what to do exactly since she was depressed. She first opened the door and what stood before her was her first, the first to love her and now the first to make her cry._

"_Julia? What happened to you? I tried calling but your phone." Jin started however was cut off._

"_Get away from me." Julia raged._

_Jin was confused he tried to get closer however Julia backed up. "Jules what's wrong? Tell me cos I've never seen you like this." He trembled as his heart was breaking._

_Julia's tears came. "You tell me you bastard." She cried._

_Jin was now even more confused. "Tell you? Tell you what?" He said calmly as he tried again to get close however Julia pushed him back. "Julia?" He whispered._

_Julia ripped her necklace and threw it at him. "You cheated on me and what? You thought I wouldn't find out?" She yelled as more tears came._

_Jin was dumbfounded, speechless holding her necklace that he had specially designed for her. "Cheated? I'd never cheat on you. I'd never do that you know that Jules of all people." He confessed and again went to her however this time Julia used her strength to fully push him out of her room._

_Hwoarang and Ling saw Jin fly back into the wall._

_Julia slammed the door locking it afterwards. "Now leave me I hate you Jin." She cried as she fell onto her knees wishing that she hadn't done that._

_Jin got up walking to the door placing his hand on the door handle trying to open. "Julia please." He begged, desperately hoping not to lose her._

_Julia got her restraints. "JIN FUCK OFF AND STAY AWAY FROM ME NOW AND FOREVER!!" She yelled loudly yet it broke her to do so._

_Hwoarang and Ling were frozen they'd never knew Julia had this side._

_Jin froze his heart torn not even beating. "Julia I love." He whispered as his tears came. The only thing he could do now was what Julia told him to do. Let her go from his life, their life, forever._

_That night Julia left and never told anyone not even her best friend Ling._

Julia came to reality as soon as Ling made her appearance she even puts her necklace back on.

They both were sitting on the lounge in total silence.

Ling didn't want to but had to. _"Hey Jules why did you leave?" _She asked nicely hoping Julia wouldn't get angry.

Julia knew she would ask she smiled she was glad that her friend was worried, loving and caring. _"Jin." _She said sadly bitting her lower lip trying not to cry.

Ling wanted to know the full story but she knew Julia wouldn't share since she just left without saying goodbye. _"Hey Jules tomorrow let's have a little get together. What do you say?" _She happily chanted getting Julia into a happy mood she even clapped her hands together.

Julia smiled in return she wanted to tell Ling the whole story however she was tired the trip really took a chunk out of her so the story will have to wait for another day. _"Sure why not." _She answered.

Ling sprung up like a jack in a box and grabbed Julia's bag. _"Yeah tomorrow will be a blast but let's call it a day. You look tired." _Ling happily rambled as she lead Julia to her old room.

Ling opened the door. _"Tah Dah! I kept it super clean for you." _She cheered and gently placed Julia's bag down. _"Now Jules if you need anything let me know ok?" _She said with a wink.

Julia giggled. _"Sure and thanks Ling." _She said and Ling fled to feed her pet bear panda who lived out side.

Julia entered her bedroom. _"Still the same." _She whispered as she walked in further admiring her old atmosphere. _"Ling sure did a good job." _She happily complimented. She started to unpack her belongings however she stopped as she saw a certain photo on her shelf. _Gosh how long ago _She sadly thought as her honey brown eyes began to swell. She picked it up and glared at it for a while remembering the good times they endured. It was her and Jin enjoying the evening at the beach. She touched his handsome face as a tear escaped to the corner of her lips. _That was a special day _She thought as she gently wiped the tear away. The photo was taken on her eighteenth birthday which was also the day she gave herself, all of herself to him. _"Jin." _She whispered sadly letting another tear go then the wind blew from her window. _This is our special place always_ She thought as she gently closed her eyes recalling the night they emotionally shared in this very room, her room. The moment she opened them she saw an illusion of Jin right in front of her, shattered and broken. She was scared shes never seen such sadness in a man before especially in him, the man she found absolutely unbreakable. Jins eyes were watery and red, his hair soaked including his clothes, he was shaking from the cold, his breathing hard for desperation, he looked so real yet so pale as if hes life had been drained. He reached for her, desperately. _"Jin?" _She whispered as she reached for him back but he faded leaving her with the feeling of sorrow but most of all, regret. _"Was it wrong to let you go?" _She whispered as she continued to unpack.


End file.
